


Fanart collection

by CrazyBabyDuck



Category: mad max - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fanart, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyDuck/pseuds/CrazyBabyDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fanart collection, mainly NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crazybabyduck


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crazybabyduck


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crazybabyduck


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to add colors for one time and well... it turns out greater than what I expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crazybabyduck


	5. Chapter 5

Slit is a tease. He likes to tie Nux's hands and tormente him for hours on end until he begs. And, at this moment only, when he knows that Nux is at his limit, he gives him what he wants. 

   


	6. Chapter 6

How do I explain this...?

Well, I have always imagined that Warboys would take all sorts of homemade drugs when they have the occasion. I mean... we all know that the chrome paint is a drug. In the game we know that they produce drugs and we can even see Warboys with rags tied around their mouth and nose, certainly to inhale gas or something like that.

Also, I have that weird belief that Nux is really flexible so... here we are.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crazybabyduck


End file.
